The Continental Alliance of Nations Charter
Superseded by The Allied Nations Federation (ANF) Article 1 - Purpose Continental Alliance of Nations (CAN) seeks to preserve the safty and freedom of its members, though both political and military means. Article 2 - Political CAN seeks to promote diplomatic values of its members, whilst also promoting consultation and cooperation of its members, to build long lasting relationships, as well as ensure that all security issues that face the alliance is met with a united front. Article 3 - Military CAN is dedicated to trying to resolve conflicts in a peaceful manner but if all else fails then it has the ability to use military force where needed in guidance with this charter. It has been agreed that a Rapid Response Force well be established and should be able to be deployed to its members within 48 hours of open conflict breaking out. This force well be made up of contributions by its members. Article 4 - Collective Defence CAN is committed to the principle that if one nation is attacked then it is an attack on all. As such in that situation all nations listed in this document are agreed, in that eventuality they will use all necessary means to protect fellow members. Article 5 - Links Due to CAN spanning multiple continents it enables links being formed in both defence, security and political ideals Article 6 - Structure of CAN Each member of CAN will be allowed to send a representative to sit on the committee. The committee purpose is to ensure that CAN is functioning as it should but is also adapting to meet the needs of the future. In addition one representative will be elected from the other representatives President of CAN. President - Tommy Rakoto (Kirin Taq) Military committee Admiral - Lara Santos (Parakka) General - Richard Wellington (Kirin Taq) General - Keith Walters (Kirin Taq) Admiral - Ali Balewa (Parakka) Article 7 - Military Committee The Military Committee of CAN will be tasked with overseeing CAN military matters and organising any CAN operations. Furthermore, the General of CAN will be assisted by a team of staff. Also each nation will take it in turns every five years to place a General in charge of CAN military operations. Article 8 - Military Spending of Members All members agree to have a defence spending of 3% of their GDP, this will help to enable them to meet any commitments demanding of them by this charter. Article 9 - Enlargement CAN seeks find new nations to join the alliance that share the values of this charter. No nation will be forced to join CAN, but will be encouraged to do so by the merits of the organisation. Article 10 - Trade The Continental Alliance of Nations and its members agree to reduce trade barriers where possible and ensure that its members are preferred trading partners where feasible Article 11 - Membership Kirin Taq Parakka Bastuli The above is inspired and or borrowed from the NATO treaty Category:Treaties Category:Old Parakkan Empire Information